User blog:Iamthelegion/Jason vs Angela
hi this is a royale of deep proportions sorry if I seem a little wet anyways first of all thanks to Jella for the iTunes cover, TK for all the title cards, and Alan for the amazing af WHO DECIDES! card. Second of all, thanks to Drak for rapping as Jason Voorhees, with my chiseling, and to Grav for rapping as the Fisherman with my help on one line. Thirdly, I'd like to thank the Flats Mon himself for chiseling the fourth rapper's lyrics. Today's battle features a contest between Jason Voorhees, the antagonist of the Friday the 13th film series, against Angela Baker, the protagonist of the Sleepaway Camp films, to see who is the best rapper to survive drowning ant summer camp. It also has some other rappers in it following a water-y theme and shizzle like that. With no further ado, let's go. Cast: Flashlektra as Angela Baker, and ??? Justin Buckner as Jason Voorhees thelegion as ???, ???, ??? Donald Sr. as ??? WoodenHornets as ??? The Battle!: ALTERNATE RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! I’m Mortal on the mic, and I have a feeling that this night I’ll unleash 10 deadly rhymes against a little girl not so bright It’s the cursed masked demon, definitive for horror brutality Against a feeble lil’ soul confused by her own sexuality Try to step on Crystal Lake and I’ll start another killing spree Making this angel even more dead if she dares to attack me You’ll be slashed in a flash, better be more than ready Splittingly obvious I'll dismember her, like I did to Freddy Cause I go by the name of Jason, ripping apart this ugly skank So do yourself a favor: leave this Kombat and Return to Sleepaway Camp Think you're a big monster? You don't scare me You should have stayed silent, dead Wayne Gretzky From silly slasher to button masher of little regard Scalding rhymes! Spit real stingers when I go hard You're a real tosser, and I'm not talking about axes As fragile as a Crystal and busy hacking hackers No hidey-hole beyond my reach, pathetic as Freddy Locked in now! When I split wood I need no machete! Won’t tolerate yappings from a disgrace for the horror industry Your rhymes are more awful than your little pathetic trilogy So much fame comes to me, while your little's simply rotten Spit another diss and this Unhappy Camper will be forgotten Cause I’m a monster, going harder on this silly stupid crook With your petty insults, you have better chances to burn cooks But no, not me, a killing machine who’ll leave your face deformed You just got informed not to mess with me, you've been warned Face it, I have dignity and recognition, far from disgraced you Looks like this wannabe me gets bullied, so it’s nothing new You're going under again; truth is you've capsized Through the lies I've summised its time you cut ties With your corny remakes, you whack Michael copy-cat Stick out, sore thumb, where your recognition's at You've no rhyme, no reason, a boring, mindless savage Camp for kills, break your own rules, cause panic I'll have a flow so wet, this beast will shrink in fear! You've good lines like potential appearance, three a year. You two don't have three days, not three minutes The reason, well, I drip and spit fully infinite Rap Rings around you, known to hold a Grudge Send you over the edge like unrequited loves The chaste wins the chase as I set the pace Cracking two confused kids, sopping disgraces You'll be clawing at the sides, in for the climax As Sadako leaves these monsters half-lifeless You shouldn't have done that, Slash, now a true horror steps in Not spooky spaghetti, delete me and I'll be more than troubling That so called rap left me far from Happy, don't Mask my suffering Because I'll hunt Sadako down while these campers' video is buffering A trophy rapper, and distorted smart AIs decipher and recognise The moon isn't the threat, I'll Clock you out, that's no surprise You're in W-eNVy of my masterful rapping, a Major-a threat did arise We all met with terrible fates, but I kill without coming back to life! Still took one down, but me, I do my killing in couples Check the TV - I suspect you're seeing doubles I flow like the surf, laughing as your life ebbs out Better kneel, son, I brought the Creepshow in this house! Spitting diamonds from islands, I'll leave you beached Firing off rounds, Vickers knows what he does preach In the end, adults will always beat mixed-up lil' ones Ah! It's high tide. I'll chain you up like love. Prepare for a Bioshock! Your victims came, flopping back! You're adraft of some ghasts but Splicers fear my attacks Been Delt-a hand, now I'll drill my victory into your skulls Because I've got DeWitt to set you down more than seagulls I've gone for a swim, Angela's not the only one who got out But I brought my Little Sister back, unlike this clout My skill is Infinite, beating this machine's in my genes now end this battle more suddenly than all your death scenes! *Big Daddy's drill spins and he charges towards the other rappers as a mist sets in* The Creature from Black Lagoon brings doom for these goons Spit a monsoon, this loon lost to savages out of Dune Leave the room then you'll meet your fate soon Gone for a midnight swim? Huh, I have too... Kidnapping kiddies? Well, now that is rude... As to your origins, I would suggest Scooby Doo... Breathe the water in as you get that sinking feeling At the onset I set on to pass the on-the-set ceiling As I spin you under, you could say I have you reeling... *A film reel spins in the projector, and a fishing hook flies over it into the Lagoon* I know what y’all did last summer you sucka MCs, Junior Casey Jones nearly died from being bullied brutally, Hit Sadako harder than the presses when Miyaji made her a mockery! I’m a-head verbally, can’t say the same for your mommies! And yo, take out Jotaro from your porno and you got a snuff film! Worse than when pheromones made Big Daddies their little sis’s Dilf! Uh! You can’t match to the hook I got when my movie begins Dick, I “held my breath for a long time,” waiting for your movie to end! You’re a forgotten joke, call it Comic Sands! It’s time to continue the one I got by the gills, man! I’ll be schooling Kanye West like a Teacher from the Black Lagoon! Spitting fire hotter than development hell that left your reboot consumed! And Angela, baby, when I got beef I leave it buried, not taped down! Your bodies will be fished out deeper than where your storylines were found! Outro: #GravNDrakFuckyeah Who won? Jason Voorhees Angela Baker Sadako BEN Drowned Richard Vickers Big Daddy The Gillman The Fisherman HINT!: Category:Blog posts